In the Beginning
by Rose Brennan
Summary: A Spidey fanfic featuring Electro and an original villain (Black Rose, from the AMZ Spider-Man RPG), a detailed account of their meeting and devestation of New York City
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Attention passengers, flight 1286 from LAX to New York's LaGuardia airport will be arriving on runway 7 shortly, please keep your seatbelts fastened until the pilot has turned off the fasten seat belt light and put your seat back and tray tables in an upright position." Came a flight attendants voice lightly over the soft hum of music that had been flowing in through Rose Brennan's headphones.

The flight had been so long thus far, that Rose was sleeping through the majority of the flight, but the sudden voice in her headphones woke her up. She blinked her eyes lightly, as she opened up the window shade covering the glass opening beside her window seat, and smiled a bit sadly as she saw the sky line of New York City looking back to greet her. Had she made the right decision in coming here? This city was so new, so unfamiliar to her...and so big. Rose felt a small knot in her stomach as the plane came to a hault on the runway, and moments later, they were de-boarding the plane. Once they got off, several passengers were greeted by family members, smiling and running up to embrace their loved one after having been seperated for a period of time, but no one greeted Rose...that was alright, she hadn't expected them to, she was a newbie New Yorker, and felt completely out of place here. She almost wanted to run back onto that plane, and make the return flight back to Los Angeles, her hometown.

LA was where Rose was raised her entire life, her mother and father lived there, all her friends lived there. Rose's father, Daniel Brennan, was a well known Hollywood producer and her mother, Gloria Brennan, was the socialite wife. Rose herself was a model, recently graduated from college a few years back, with a degree in fashion merchandising, and was now persuing her true passion which was modeling off the new fashions themselves. So far she'd done fairly well for herself back in LA, doing runway shows and the occasional ad here and there; things were good as far as she was concerned, or so she thought. A month prior to this plane ride, she'd gotten a call from IMG Models in New York City, they wanted to sign Rose to a contract with them, and promised her more fame and salary than her current LA based company ever could. Rose loved her career and wanted to get as far as she could in it, so after some deliberation, she packed up her things and headed east.

That was how she got to New York City, but what was she to do now that she was here? Find a place to live for starters. Rose knew how hard it was to find an apartment in The Big Apple, but there would be something out there for her, even if she had to live in a hovel for a few months, until something better came along, at least it was a roof over her head. Although preferably, she wanted something flashy, something showy...Rose was Hollywood to the core, and she did enjoy rubbing things like that in people's faces, she'd been raised to think that way after all. As she walked outside into the cold, winter air of New York, she froze (literally). She was used to beaches, suntans, and ocean waves....not snow hitting her in all directions and blustery winds. "God..." She said, quickly digging a sweater out of her carry on bag, and wrapped up in it tightly, as she put her arms around herself. "It's freezing out here! No wonder the people in this city are known to have such crabby attitudes..." she muttered, as she stood on the curbside of the airport, waiting to catch the next free Yellow NYC Taxi.

Just as she reached for the handle however, another hand did as well, "Hey watch it! Ya god damn moron I got here f-fir...st...." The man's voice drifted off, as he saw with whom he'd run into in the race to the cab. "S-sorry I...uh allow me," The man smiled in a nervous half smile, as he held the cab door open for Rose, who crawled in.

Rose returned the man's smile, and thanked him for the cab. "Do you want to share this cab ride? I'm in no hurry to get anywhere anyhow, I'm a complete stranger in this town...where are you heading?" she asked, figuring she'd head where ever this guy was, so long as it was still in Manhatten.

"Heading? I....I mean yea! I'd love to share," The man smiled once more, as he quickly crawled into the cab beside of Rose.

"Hey pal!" The cabbie coughed from up front, as he glared in his rear view mirror at the two, "Where to, the meters running and we ain't even moving." The cabbie smirked.

The man beside Rose scowled, as he clenched his fist together lightly, and Rose swore she saw a few sparks of light, but owned that up to jet lag. "The Met, and if you charge me one god damn more cent than this ride is worth, I'll make you eat it!" he said, and well this man meant that literally. The cabbie muttered something under his breath, before he pulled away from the curb, and headed off into the city.

The man seated beside Rose noticed how she continued to stare out the window in a sort of awe, and smiled lightly, "So judging by your lack of accent and lack of clothes I'd say you're not from around here miss....? Sorry I didn't get your name..."

"Hmm? Oh I'm...sorry my name is Rose," she smiled, holding her hand out towards the man," Rose Brennan and you are? My New York knight in green flannel?" she giggled, taking notice of the green flannel shirt the man had on, causing him to blush lightly, as he put his hand behind his neck.

"Heheh, I-I'm...Max...Dillon. Max Dillon," Max said, as he took Rose's hand and shook it lightly. "S-so Rose...where from?"

"I'm from Los Angeles, and...I have a feeling it's going to be awhile before I earn my New York legs, and get used to everything around here." She admitted, "I don't even have a place set up to live yet, but I'm going to find a real estate company and a hotel room once I get out of this cab." she grinned.

Max smiled, "No you really aren't from around here, an apartment is hard to find around here, but a girl like you...'ll have no trouble getting some shark of a real estate agent to get her a nice place to live. And m-maybe if...." Max paused, "I'm sorry I shouldn't even ask...." he said, blushing a bit more.

Rose smiled, well she thought all Max's blushing was charming, and rather cute. "Heheh no it's alright, go ahead..." she said lightly.

Max twisted his hands around nervously in his lap, "I....well I was going to say...if you're ever feeling lonely in this city and need a local tour guide....born and raised," he smiled, pointing to himself. "I'll give you my number, feel free to call anytime..." he said, jotting down his number on a piece of paper, as they pulled up to The Met, and Max paid the cabbie, "It's on me."

Rose smiled, jotting down her cell phone number for Max in return, as she took his and crawled out of the cab. "Thank you for the offer Max, I think I'll take you up on that...and thank you for the cab ride."

"Heheh it was...nothin...." Max said, shutting the cab car door, as it drove away, leaving Rose and her carry on bag on the side walk with Max, who glanced at his watch and gasped. "Fuck!....oh s'cuse me...I uh, heh I gotta get going, like I said, call me anytime!" he said, before he ran off, looking like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

Rose watched Max leave and waved, "Alright and....you too, bye!" She called not sure if he heard her, before she laughed a bit, and turned to go find her hotel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hours later, Rose Brennan was sitting in her hotel room, Suite #528 at the Plaza Hotel, twirling a piece of paper around and around in her fingers. "Should I call him? No...he'd think I was stupid...he was probably just being nice, giving me his phone number anyway..." she muttered to herself, as she stared at Max Dillon's phone number. "But I want to see him again, I'm not sure what it was, but he was kinda cute..." she smiled lightly, before she found her hand reaching for the phone. "Alright, I'll call and leave him a message, but what if he's at home? What am I supposed to say? 'uh...hi there Max, this is that crazy redhead from the cab ride this morning, who has no freaking clue why she's calling you, because you probably never thought she actually would anyway'." she mocked herself, before she slammed the phone reciever back down.

"I am such an idiot...and I'd be an even bigger idiot not to call him, what's the worst that could really happen? He'd say no, and in a city like this I'd never see him again anyway, so why not?" Rose shrugged, taking a deep breath, before picking her phone back up and punched in Max's number. _Ring...Ring...Ring.._ there was no answer, Max was out apparently, still doing whatever he'd had to leave Rose so quickly for that morning, Rose's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a:

_This is Max...guess what I'm not here, why don't you leave a message, and if you're lucky I'll get back to you...beep_

Rose gapped into the phone for a minute, trying to find her voice, before she suddenly found words pouring out of her mouth. "Max? This is...Rose, the girl from the cab, I probably shouldn't even be bothering you. I, well, I was just a little bored and since you're the only person I've really talked to since I moved here I thought...well I thought maybe we could get together and have some coffee or something. Hey I'm staying in the Plaza, room 528 uh...heh this is silly, sorry I bothered you, bye." Rose said lightly before she almost cautiously hung up the phone, and threw herself against her pillow, letting out a light groan. I'm such an IDIOT! Who leaves a message like that anyway? Yours truely that's who...maybe there will be a power outage and my message will be erased from his answering machine. she thought, still resting her head against her pillow.

"Rose..." a voice suddenly called out to her lightly, as a knock came from her door, "Rose it's me..." the same voice called out, as Rose climbed out of bed, and went to answer the door, to find none other than Max Dillon standing there staring back at her.

"Max? But I...how did you get here so fast?" Rose stood a bit confused, but not objecting, as she stepped aside so Max could come in.

"I have my ways," Max smirked, as he quickly stepped in, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, before kissing her rather passionately on the lips. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Rose, and when I got that message, I knew you felt the same way, I need you Rose...right now. So why don't we stop denying what we really want and...stop suppressing our feelings?" he continued to smirk, as he shut the door behind him, scooping Rose in his arms before he lay her down on the bed lightly.

"I..." Rose said softly, though she knew she couldn't resist, and that she didn't want to resist. She pratically melted at Max's touch, as he crawled beside her, placing soft kisses up her hand and arm, with Rose showing no signs of objecting. "Max...I need you too..." is all she whispered in his ear, before she lay on her back, pulling Max on top of her.

Several moments later, after giving in to pleasure, Rose found herself tangeled up in the sheets next to Max, breathing lightly as she stared up at the ceiling, she was about to turn to face Max, when the phone began to ring.

Rose shot up in bed, realizing she'd fallen asleep, and shook her head lightly, blinking her eyes several times, "What kind of dream did I just have??" she yawned, as she reached over and grabbed the phone, muttering a sleepy "Hello?" into the phone.

"Uh...s-sorry I didn't mean to...wake you up...oh this is Max, I got your message and...well I can't very well leave a beautiful woman by herself on her first night in New York." Max said, though Rose thought she heard a slight quiver in his voice, as if he were just as nervous as she was.

"Heheh, so is that a yes to my coffee idea?" Rose replied, waking up a bit, as she sat up in her bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"You bet, and maybe we could...have a little dinner to go with that coffee? My treat," Max grinned.

"I think dinner sounds great, I'm starving," Rose smiled, as if on cue, her stomach gave a light little growl of hunger. "Tell me when and where and I'll be there. You're the native New Yorker, what are some of your favorite places to eat?"

"Well I don't think you'd like them, but how about we go to this nice Italian cafe down on the corner of 5th and 29th street? Ya can't miss it, and I'll be outside waiting for you, say in an hour?" Max replied.

"I'll be there, bye Max." Rose smiled.

"B-bye..." Max grinned as well, as both hung up their phones.

"Heheh!" Rose stood up, jumping on her bed a few times, as a sort of victory dance, "Dinner!" she squealed, smiling, before she looked at the clock. "Oh God...I have to find something to wear!" she hopped off her bed and ran over to her closet, as she began digging through the clothes she'd managed to unpack so far, to find the perfect outfit. Across Manhatten, Max Dillon was doing the same, only without the squealing.

Rose wobbled out of the yellow taxi that brought her to the cafe, tossing some money to the cab driver, as she smoothed out her very mini skirt once she got her feet on the sidewalk. "Keep the change...use it to buy yourself some driving lessons..." she muttered, before she began to look around for Max. She soon spotted a somewhat familar back of a head, wearing all black, looking around for someone himself.

"Max?" Rose smiled, walking up behind him and tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Rose..." Max said, as he turned to look at her, and look at her, and look at her, before he realized what he was doing. "I uh...hi," he smiled, glancing her over, before looking her in the eyes, "You look fantastic."

Rose returned the smile, and the compliment, "And so do you Max. It's good to see you again, in a setting outside of a smelly cab. Shall we go in?" she grinned.

"Oh right, c'mon I made us reservations after I called you just in case," Max grinned, holding his arm out to Rose, who took it, as they walked inside together. "May I help you sir?" a man asked once they were inside. "Yea, we gotta reservation for two, under Dillon?"

"Yes sir, right this way," The head waiter said, taking Rose and Max to a nice, corner booth towards the back of the restaurant, before he handed them their menus. After several moments of allowing them to look things over, and make their selections, their waiter returned and took their order. Rose got a chicken parmigan and Max got fettucinni alfredo, and a bottle of wine for them to share.

"So what do you think of New York so far Rose? I...I meant what I said earlier, I really would be happy to show you around anytime you need it," Max grinned, as the waiter returned with their wine, and poured them each a glass.

"And I do appreciate the offer Max, and heheh well I think you can see I've already started taking you up on it, cheers," Rose smiled, clinking their glasses together lightly, before she took a sip. "As far as New York is concerned...well it's a bit lonely so far, I left all my friends and family back in L.A., so it's a complete upheaval for me, but I have my first job tommorow with my new agency and I'll meet a few more people then," she grinned, "but I'm also lucky to have met someone so quickly when I arrived in New York, I appreciate your offer Max."

"It's nothin', I was...heh I was more than happy to help you," Max smiled, taking a sip of his wine as well. "And what are you talking about, your...agency? You an actress or something?" he asked, leaning forward with a light smirk playing on his lips.

"Heheh no, thankfully, I grew up with a producer for a father I've known far too many snooty actress types, but I guess what I do is close enough, I'm a model," Rose replied, taking a bread stick.

"A-a model?" Max's smirk seemed to grow, "That's no surprise, a beautiful woman like yourself...I'm surprised you want to be seen with a guy like me, but I appreciate the chance to get to take you out for your first New York meal." he grinned.

"Oh Max, don't say that, I'm honored to be here eating with you," Rose smiled, "And your kind-ness won't be soon forgotten. Speaking of which, what do you do for a living?" she said, taking another sip of wine, before she had a flash back from her rather explicit dream about Max earlier, and she unknowingly found herself staring at Max, with her own little hint of a smirk. She continued to stare, until Max broke her from her trance.

"Me?" Max paused, I'm an evil supervillian bent on blowing up New York and all the people that ever made me feel small along with it. "I'm an...electrician, one of the best I'm told." Max smirked, before he noticed her staring at him. "Rose?" He asked lightly, quirking an eyebrow when she didn't speak for a few moments.

"Hmm?" Rose snapped out of it, before she realized what she'd been doing, and blushed. Nice... "I'm sorry Max, guess I just have...jetlag." she grinned. Nice save!

"Heheh oh jetlag, you know what they say the best cure for that is don't you? Coffee." Max smirked, "And oh how lucky for us, we're heading to a coffee shop after this." he smiled.

"Heheh," Rose giggled lightly, "Yes how very lucky for us. Thank you for getting me out of the hotel Max, is that our food?" she asked, spotting a waiter w/ a tray of food heading their way. It was indeed their food, and after an evening full of eating and drinking coffee together, Rose and Max did eventually have to part ways.

"Thanks again for a lovely evening Max...I hope that....I hope that we can get together again sometime?" Rose asked, as they walked back outside of the cafe.

"Of course! I mean..." Max took a breath, trying to play it cool, "I mean...yea I'd like that." he smiled, "Until then...give me a call anytime," he said, cautiously taking her hand, before planting a soft kiss on it.

Rose blushed lightly, though she was gracious it was dark outside so he couldn't see it, "And you feel free to drop by my room anytime or call yourself, until then Max..." she smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze, before she slowly let go, to head back to her hotel, and Max turned to head back to his own destination, though for him that wasn't home.

_RIIIIIINGG!_

Rose heard a store's security alarm going off in the backgroud, before she heard and saw a bright, loud explosion burst through the roof of the store, and up from the hole flew a green and yellow clad figure, holding a bag in his hand as he laughed madly.

Electro scanned the streets below for the person he was searching for, he'd just seen her walk this way, and since Max didn't want to move in on Rose too fast, Electro was the perfect candidate to use to get closer to her in the way he truely wanted to...and a little gift thrown in there couldn't hurt either.

"My my my..." Electro smirked, hoovering down closer to Rose and the ground, as he looked her over slowly, "I do believe I'm in love." he continued to smirk, as he looked Rose and her dress over slowly.

"W-what?" Rose said, looking around to find she was in fact the one he was speaking too, as she took a few steps back. Electro was the first superpowered or even costumed person she'd ever come into contact with, and she wasn't exactly sure what to think or do, he didn't seem to want to hurt her, but how could she be sure? "I...what do you want?"

"Heh, I don't think you really want me to answer that question," Electro smirked, "But I don't want to hurt you...I saw you walking earlier and...I got you this," he smirked, as he opened one of his hands towards her, to reveal a rather large pair of pink diamond earrings.

Rose gasped as she stared at them, before she looked back up at Electro, it was wrong to accept something like that from a supervillain but...well let's just say she liked what she saw under that spandex, and he also had her favorite jewel in his hand. "They're...beautiful..." she said lightly, reaching her hand out towards them, and Electro allowed her to take them.

"They aren't the only thing...my dear, would you mind if I...stole you away for a moment myself?" Electro smirked, letting up on his electrical energy a bit so he wouldn't hurt Rose, as he extended his hand towards her.

Rose was hesitant still, but she still found herself placing her own hand back in Electro's, before he scooped her up, and shot off into the air. Rose clung onto him tightly as they zipped over building tops, the only flying she'd ever done was in a plane, and Electro didn't object to the clinging anyway. "We're here..." he smirked, as they landed on a rooftop garden, near St. Patrick's Cathedral, that held a beautiful view of the city.

Rose gaped as she slowly let go of Electro look over the view for a moment or two, before she turned back to face him, "But...I still don't understand? Why did you decide to come after me? I may be new here but...I've heard about Spider-Man, I've heard about a few others and you are...Electro right?"

"You got it in one gorgeous, and why do you think I wanted to come after you, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Max smirked under his yellow mask, as he ran a hand slowly down her shoulder and arm. "Mmm...let's just say, this villain likes what he sees...very much..." he continued to smirk, as he ran his hand further down to her waist, before his other arm wrapped around Rose, and pulled her towards himself. "So what may I call you? I hope it's mine," he smirked, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I-" Rose paused, returning his kiss, as she felt herself relaxing in his grasp, when he pulled away Rose looked rather breathless, that's because she was. Everything was happening so fast, but she had to admit she liked it, getting showered with jewels, having a supervillain caller, and being swept off her feet to this view of New York...it was showy, and Rose liked showy. What about Max? I have to admit I have feelings for him even after, or I'm starting to anyway, he showed me kindness when he didn't have to, heheh and he's cute. she thought with a smirk, Of course...I can see every muscle on this guy and...heheh I see he fills out his outfit quite nicely, I like his attitude too...what's the harm in talking to two guys? she thought with a shrug, before putting her arms around Electro's neck slowly. "You can call me Rose, and if you want, in time, you can call me yours." she grinned.

"Good enough for me, and Electro will make sure his Rose never goes unhappy..." Electro said lightly, taking the earrings back from Rose's hands, before he slipped the earrings on for her, brushing some of her hair aside to get a view of them. "Beautiful..." he said, slowly running his hands down her back, before he reached her rear end area, grasping it lightly in his hands, as he kissed her lips softly several times.

"Ohh..." Rose said lightly, as he grasped her, and returned his kisses, running her hands down his chest lightly, "Electro...this is..." she started, but didn't finish, as she lost herself in what was going on, "...perfect..." she breathed softly as she and Electro paused to catch their breath. "I hate to break this up but...I have to wake up early tommorow to go to work...but when can I see you again?" She asked, running a hand along his arm lightly as she looked up into his eyes, through that mask.

"When? Whenever you like," Electro smirked, not moving his hands from their spot, as he pulled Rose against him lightly, "Allow me to take you home...why don't we make a date for tommorow night? Same spot, same time?" he asked, as Rose nodded. "I wouldn't miss it...and I'm at the Plaza." Rose grinned, while Electro scooped her up once more, and flew off towards her hotel.

Once they reached it, Electro dropped Rose off on the balcony of her room, and they said their goodbyes, before Rose watched Electro go and headed into her room, smiling quite a bit. She felt like she was walking on air, two great guys in one night, both very opposite from each other, but both of whom she liked very much.

Rose quickly changed into her nightgown, after washing her face and brushing her teeth, she fell lightly down into bed, curling up under her covers...Rose Brennan slept very well that night, with her mind filled with thoughts of both Max Dillon and Electro. They would make sure her first day of work was a good one.

The following moring, Rose awoke early, thanks to a morning wake up call from her hotel, to get ready for her very first photo shoot in the country side of New York. She had set up a rent-a-car and was soon on her way, blasting music from her sleek black convertible, and was singing along, as she left the crowds and noise of New York City in her rear-view mirror, and headed into the state of New York, to green grass and relaxation.

"What...exit was I supposed to take again?" Rose asked herself, as she glanced down at the map she'd left open on the passenger seat beside her, scanning the highways and interstates that covered the state map. "I should've mapped out my route before I started this drive..." Rose muttered, as she passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Putnam County".

"Putnam County, well now that I know where I am, I should be able to find it on the map..." The redhead thought aloud, picking up that map beside her, and began to scan it over, however the scanning didn't last long, as a gust of wind ripped the map from Rose's hands, and it flew out of the open roof of her convertable car, "What?! NO! God damn it...! Now I'm going to be late for my first job here in New York and IMG is going to drop me!" she said, freaking out. "Ok...calm down Rose...you know that exit was around here somewhere, so just...take the next exit you come to and ask directions...yea that's what I'll do."

Five miles later, Rose was exiting off the Interstate, and found herself winding down a small two way street, looking for any sign of life: a gas station, supermarket, anything! She was so busy looking for a place to stop and ask directions, that she didn't even see the truck heading her way as she rounded a corner, unforunately the man didn't see Rose either, he was too busy trying to get the last few drops of liquor out of his flask, and peeked up at the last second, to see he'd swerved into the other lane, when Rose started to honk her horn furiously. However, seeing that the man wasn't listening, she swerved at the last second to avoid a head-on collision, and soon found herself spiraling out of control down a grassy hill, headed either straight for a tree or a lake; Rose opted for the lake and twisted the steering wheel with all her might, to get her car to head towards the body of water. "Stop...GOD DAMN IT STOP!!" she screamed, pumping the brakes, with no results. If she lept out of the car, she'd break every bone in her body at the speed she was going, if she stayed in she'd hit the water and just swim out. Rose took option two.

Rose let out a little whimper, before she took a deep breath and shut her eyes, unbuckling her seat belt, before....WHOOSH! She felt the car give a little shake, as the engine was burnt out by the water, and the car created such a force on impact, that Rose's head collided with the steering wheel, knocking her unconcious as she and her car both slipped slowly further and further under the water.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning, Rose awoke to a light beeping sound in her ear, it sounded far away at first, as if her ear were clogged with cotten balls, but the more she woke up, the closer and louder the beeping got, until she finally opened her eyes, to find it was a heart monitor she was hooked up to, that was causing all that beeping.

"Ohhh..." Rose groaned lightly, holding her ribs a bit, as she tried to sit up, but failed, "What...happened? Why am I here?" she said to no one, since no one was there to visit her, but she was scared, and confused, the last thing she remembered was driving into the state of New York, why now was she back in the city strapped to a heart monitor and pumped full of I.V. fluid? "N-nurse?" she whispered, holding her covers a bit tightly around herself, before she punched the nurse call button, about 50 times, "NURSE!"

"Yes? Do you need something?" An older lady in a nurses outfit asked, as she walked quickly into Rose's room, "Oh good you're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"How do you think I feel?! I don't even know why I'm here and....why am I here anyway? What happened to me? I was supposed to be working today..." Rose said, letting go of her grasp on her covers, as she stared back at the nurse, awaiting some answers.

"Oh you don't remember?" The nurse said, looking around and wondering if she should tell Rose, or whether or not to call the doctor for that. "Well...I suppose I can tell you, you were in a car accident. You swerved to avoid a drunk driver and you and your car ended up head first in a lake, luckily someone else saw the accident too and went to pull you out, your car I'm afraid didn't make it. We were able to located your purse and found your license, so we knew where you lived, and helicoptered you back to the city as soon as we could get you in stable condition. You don't appear to have any terribly serious injuries though, a sprained wrist, some bruised ribs, and then there are bruises on your chest and collarbone areas where you collided with the steering wheel. Other than that, young lady, I'd say you were very lucky..."

"A car accident?" Rose said lightly to herself, as several images flashed suddenly back into her mind, of her screaming, clutching the steering wheel, and the sound of her tires as they squeeled off the road. She shivered lightly before she was brought back to reality, to look back at the nurse, "I...thank you...is there a phone in here I can use? I want to call my parents, before they hear about this second hand and freak out." she said, leaning back against her pillow.

"Of course, there's one right beside your bed, dial 9 to get an outside line, I'll be back to check up on your shortly," The nurse grinned, as she left Rose alone to make her phone call.

That very same morning, in a much more comfortable part of town, Max Dillon sat in his cushioned chair, reclining and enjoying a crisp New York morning, over a cup of hot coffee from the balcony of his high rise apartment in Manhattan. "Eh...junk, junk, junk....Ha! The Yankees beat the Mets...again," he smirked, tossing the sports section aside, after he saw what he cared about. That's when he came to the only part of the paper he ever really bothered to read, the Current Events/Life section of the paper, because he did always enjoy seeing if his or rather Electro's name was in there.

"Blah blah...Doctor Octopus...fcker...he doesn't deserve his name in the news anymore!" Max scowled, as he flipped the page, to spot a picture of a crane towing a black convertible car out of a lake. "Hmm?" he rubbed his chin lightly, as he scanned the article, before taking a sip of his coffee. However, just as he did that, he swallowed it rather quickly, half choking on it, as he saw Rose Brennan's name under the picture as the victim of the accident. "R-Rose?! She was...but I just saw her last night? What the hell?! Why don't they say whether she's alright or not?" he said, scanning furiously through the article, but all the mentioned was that the car was totaled and the other driver walked away without a scratch, no mention of Rose's condition, or what hospital she was in. "So much for her date with Electro..." Max said, feeling a bit abashed, he'd actually been looking quite forward to that. "Unless...." he smirked, as that ever familiar evil look spread across his features, as he walked back into his apartment. Max called every hospital in New York City, until he found where Rose Brennan was being kept, "...Unless Electro comes to her," he grinned, walking to his room to find a more appropriate outfit to wear to hospital visitation hours.

As he crept into the hospital, several people screamed, some ran for it, and others just stood and stared. What was HE doing here?

"I'm here to visit Ms. Rose Brennan..." he growled, daring anyone to tell him no, as he clutched a boquet of pink and red rose's in his gloved hand. "What room is she in?"

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours don't begin for another 10 min..." The nurse froze as she looked up to spot the firey gaze of Electro glaring back at her, "...utes..." she squeaked out the last part. "I-I... s-sir I'm sorry but...I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." The nurse said, knowing she'd just sealed her own fate.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that...I thought you told me to leave?" Electro growled, as his eyes flashed dangerously, "I ain't goin' anywhere! Tell me where she is!" he growled, as he threw his free hand forward, blowing the desk in two, as nurses and doctors ran everywhere, screaming, one yelled out to "call the police!" which just caused Electro to laugh.

"The police?! Those morons couldn't catch me if their name was catch me, so you all wanna do this the hard way huh? Alright," Electro smirked once more, grabbing a near by doctor as he ran by, around the neck, lifting him easily off the ground with one hand, as he glared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously still. "Tell me where Rose is or I'll fry you like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"S-she's in....I don't know...I'm not her doctor, but if you tell me what's wrong with her I can...ack...I can point you in the right direction," The man gasped for air.

Electro didn't like that answer, too much work, "Sorry, wrong answer," he growled, clasping his hand much harder around the man's neck, before there were several bright flashes of light, and the next thing that filled the air of that hospital was the smell of charbroiled skin.

In the meantime, up in her room, Rose was taking a nap, but when she heard all the screaming out in the hallway, and the loud explosions two floors below her, she sat up in bed, gasping a bit in surprise. What was going on now? Was she dreaming, or was this hospital about to go up in flames with her in it?

Just about at that moment, a nurse ran through the door looking panic striken, as she waved her arm furiously towards someone out in the hallway. "I-in here...she's in here!" she said, before the nurse bolted again.

Rose felt a small lump in her throat, not knowing who was coming, but the look on that nurse's face didn't settle well with her. She peered around the corner, before none other than Electro himself hovered into her room, with a bouquet of now charred, black roses. I know it sounds strange, but upon seeing who it was, Rose relaxed immediately, he wasn't here to hurt her, only to visit, and had apparently run into some trouble in doing so on the floors below.

"Rose..." Electro said lightly, as he landed on the floor near her bed, the energy surrounding him diminished, as he extended the flowers towards her, "These are for....you....uh sorry...they were roses but..."

Rose cut him off as she reached out to touch his hand, taking the charbroiled flowers from his grasp, and set them on the bed beside her, "And I love them," she smiled. "How did you know I was here? I know I was supposed to meet you tonight I'm sorry that...well I'm just sorry." she said, as Electro took her hand lightly, moving her guardrail on the bed, and took a seat beside her.

He stared at her for a moment, not speaking, just taking in the condition she was in, but was happy to see it wasn't too serious, still, the bastard that caused her to have that accident was on his way to a very unpleasant accident himself after this. "Rose you don't have to be sorry, I'm glad you weren't hurt too badly...and I read about it in the paper, it was up to me to find what hospital you were in but...heh let's just say, I'm a persuassive guy," he smirked, as Rose gave him a light smile in return.

"Heheh you most certainly can be, and I'm glad you're here...I was getting lonely in this hospital room all by myself...how long do you think you'll be able to stay here?" Rose asked, scooting over a bit, to give Electro more room to sit on the bed.

"I'm not sure, as long as I can without some wise ass cop bustin' in here trying to get me to leave," Max replied, as he bent down to kiss her forehead lightly. "Get well soon Rose, I'm going to try and come by as often as I can...do you know when you'll be getting out?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "I don't know yet, but I hope it's soon, now that they know my vitals are in good condition and I'm not too bruised up, I might actually get to go home tommorow," she grinned, enjoying Electro's presence in the hospital much more than anyone else around there seemed to be. That's when she heard the sound of sirens blaring in the distance, "You'd better go...would you...stop by my hotel room tommorow night around 7:00? If I'm not there then I'm here...I just don't want you to leave without me knowing when I'll see you again...."

"Oh you'll see me again Rose...you definately will, and I'll stop by your hotel room at 7:00 every night until I find you there, and then...I'll take you on a tour of the city you won't soon forget," Electro smirked, as he stood up, kissing her lips softly once more. "Until then..." he said, before he threw his fist foward, shooting out a strand of electrical energy towards her window, and quickly flew out, as the cops ran into Rose's room, and over to the window, staring at the retreating figure of Electro in the sky.

Rose sat on her bed smiling, glancing at the hand he'd just been holding moments earlier, and actually started to feel much better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With in 3 days, Rose was out of the hospital and back on her feet, she'd explained to her modeling agency what had happened, as if they didn't already know, and told them she'd be back to work within two weeks, that was the time limit the doctor gave her to get well and take it easy for awhile. Within that time also, she'd been trying to find herself a permanent place of residence in the city, but good, avaliable apartments in New York City are as rare as snow in Miami, Florida. Needless to say, Rose wasn't having much luck in that department, and was running up quite a bill staying in the Plaza Hotel all those nights, she'd even had to ask her father for small loan, with hospital bills and such to pay as well, which she hated to do greatly.

Rose hadn't heard from Max Dillon in awhile either, and she knew why, he probably thought she hated his guts since she hadn't called him in days, and he probably had no idea about where she was either, so one of the first things she did (aside from her loan) was to call Max, and she was actually quite nervous when she did call, she didn't know if he'd even want to speak to her again, but she desperately hoped he did.

"Hello?" A somewhat gruff voice responded from the other end of the phone conversation, causing Rose to pause for a moment, before she finally found her voice again. "Max? It's....it's Rose. Listen I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately, very sorry, I didn't mean to just blow you off but...well the truth is I've been in the hospital the past few days."

Max knew that already, and in fact since he'd made his visit to her as Electro, he wasn't angry at her at all, but he had to play along and act clueless, Rose couldn't know about his connection to Electro, not just yet anyway. "The hospital? What...what happened? I mean are you ok? Are you still there?" he asked in quick succession.

Rose smiled lightly, "I'm alright Max, and I just got out of there today. I was involved in a little car accident on that job out in the state that I told you about, it's a long story but...I'd like to tell you more about it maybe...if we could get together later tonight?" she asked, twirling her phone cord around her finger from inside her hotel room, as she sat lightly on her bed.

Max smiled, "I'd like that Rose. Why don't you come over to my place around 6:30 tonight? I'll cook us something," he said, meaning he'd order out and put the to-go food on plates, pretending like he'd cooked it. Max quickly gave Rose his address and directions to his apartment, before the two said their good-byes, and Rose went to grab a shower to get ready for her evening with Max.

Two hours later, Rose was on her way to Max's apartment, he didn't live too far from where she was staying, so she decided to save herself a little money and skip a cab ride...she was going to walk.

However, three blocks later, Rose found herself in unfamilar territory, she'd taken a wrong turn a few minutes earlier, and was actually in a pretty shady looking part of New York. "I...don't think this is right...I'd better turn around and just call Max, maybe he can give me better directions from where I am," Rose said, clutching her purse against her tightly, as she turned around to head back where she'd come from.

She wasn't able to go far though, almost as soon as she turned around, she found herself faced down by two tall, and rather large, men who looked like they had very un-honorable intentions. One whistled slowly as he looked Rose over, while the other man made a predatory sort of circle around her, looking her up and down in the same fashion as the other man. "Jackpot...why don't you come with us little lady, and we'll make a real woman out of you..." the first man smirked, as he made a grab for Rose's arm.

"S-Stop it....let me go!" Rose screamed, trying to kick the man in the gut, but her foot missed, and to make things worse the heeled sandal she was wearing flew off, now leaving her with one bare foot. Rose turned her head quickly to see where the other man was, but by then it was too late, he'd grabbed her other wrist, and with his friends help they had Rose pinned up against an alleyway wall in no time. Her struggling was doing no good, as one of them ran his hand up her thigh, and the second man placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Help me...someone please help me...! Rose thought, shutting her eyes and preparing herself for the inevitable, before a sudden wave of anger washed over her, and her eyes flew open as she glared down at the two men. No...I'm not going to just stand by and let them do this to me...I've got to do...something! she thought, and then as if she'd commanded it to happen, a sudden burst of lasers appeared in front of her, frying one man's gut so much his shirt actually caught on fire; before she turned her attention to the second man and did the same to him, only this time she aimed for a certain area of his pants.

The two men let go of her and flung themselves on the ground, yelling and shouting about her being some kind of mutant freak, and that's when Rose realized, those lasers had come from her. She'd never been able to do that before, what just happened here?

The first man got to his feet after getting his shirt put out, and was running towards Rose with a knife drawn, trying to slash her anywhere he could, before she threw her hand out in front of her in a sort of protective act, only to emit a small sonic sound, blasting the man very quickly back into the same brick wall she'd been pinned up against earlier. A few of the bricks cracked as he hit the wall, and so did the man's skull. She didn't want to stick around to see what happened to the other man, she grabbed her shoe, and ran for her life, but it wasn't a normal run, apparently in addition to all the other things she was doing, Rose now had super speed as well. Alas no super strength though, she could've used that.

Once she was out of range of the two men, Rose leaned against a store wall, breathing a bit heavily and shaking slightly, as she stared at her hands, what just happened back there. When did she get powers like that, or was it just some kind of miracle to save her from being raped and murdered in an alleyway? Screw trying to find Max's place on her own, she was taking a "TAXI!" she yelled, as a yellow cab pulled up on the curb for her to crawl in. She told the cabbie Max's address, and they sped away quickly after.

_Ding Dong._

Max walked to the door when he heard the doorbell, checking his reflection in a mirror along the way, before he opened the door to spot Rose Brennan, a bit bruised and scratched up, but still looking like her usual self none the less. "Rose...c'mon in, I got us some steaks, so...well I never did ask, you do eat meat don't cha?" he asked, hopeing she wasn't one of those vegetarian types.

"Heheh don't worry I eat meat Max, and a steak sounds great to me right now...I've been living off hospital food for the past three days, anything sounds good," Rose smirked lightly as she walked in, though the air she had about her was a bit different than it had been last time Max saw her, or even spoke with her on the phone. She actually looked a little terrified and nervous about something, was it him? Did she know about Electro's connection with him?

"Can I...get you anything to drink Rose?" Max asked, pulling out a nice bottle of red wine, and two wine glasses to go with it.

"Please...a nice, big glass of it if you don't mind..." Rose said, taking her seat at Max's kitchen table, twirling a piece of red hair around her finger lightly.

"Rose is anything the matter? You feel ok don't you?" Max asked, as he poured two glasses of wine, Rose's glass had a bit more drink than his own, because of her request earlier.

"Hmm? Oh I'm...fine just have a lot on my mind I guess, with not being able to go to my first job, not being able to find an apartment, and..." Rose paused, unsure if she should tell Max the last part, he'd think she was a freak after all, and would probably kick her out of his apartment right then and there. She couldn't tell him about her powers. "It's nothing...I guess I still just don't feel completely like myself," she forced a light grin, before she clinked their wine glasses together lightly, "Cheers...and thanks for this meal Max, it looks wonderful." she grinned, cutting her steak up into little pieces with her knife and fork.

Max watched her for a moment, she hardly ever looked up from her plate, and she wasn't nearly as conversational as she had been the other night they had dinner together. Something was wrong that she wasn't telling him, but why should she tell him? They were just getting to know each other after all, still, Max had grown quite fond of Rose during that short period of time, and he wanted to help her, he just didn't know how yet.

Rose continued to eat her meal in silence, before Max decided to try and make some form of conversation, to break the uncomfortable silence. "So hey, did you hear about that freak Spider-Man almost gettin' himself killed earlier today by Electro?" he smirked, as Rose dropped her fork with a light clang against her plate.

"E-Excuse me?" Rose stared at him, looking a bit pale, he'd called Spider-Man a freak, Spider-Man who had superpowers of his own, so there was the answer to her question, if Max thought Spidey was a freak, he'd think Rose was a freak. Why had she moved out here? Nothing was going right anymore, her entire life, she felt, had flipped upside down from this moment out, and the man she thought she was falling for would never want to get close to her because of the powers she'd never asked for. It was all too much for Rose to take, plus she was starting to ache where her chest and ribs were all bruised up, before Max knew what was happening, Rose ran from the table, bursting into tears as she headed for his living room.

"Oh way to go...I said something wrong again...what is it with me? Rose!" Max called, running after her, after his berating of himself, and he found her on his couch with her face buried in her hands, sobbing lightly. "Rose? I didn't mean to...upset you, whatever I said wrong I'm sorry..." he said, hesitating for a bit, as he reached a hand out towards her, before he placed it on her shoulder lightly, which caused Rose to look up at him, with a tear stained face.

"I'm a freak Max," Rose whispered lightly, she found the words pouring out of her before she could stop herself, and she wasn't sure why, but the compassion Max was showing towards her had something to do with it.

"Huh? Rose you're no freak, heh believe me you look...well nothing like the definition of a freak, what makes you think that?" Max asked, taking a seat beside her slowly, as Rose turned towards him, looking on the verge of tears once more, as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"I've got powers Max...like Spider-Man, like Electro, like all of them...I just...well I didn't have them yesterday, but today when I was on my way over here, I got lost and...these two men attacked me, it just happened before I could even think. I beat them up without laying a finger on them...you called Spider-Man a freak back at the table and...I thought since I was like him...you'd think I was one too..." She said lightly, not looking up at Max.

Max stared at Rose for a moment, before he actually smiled, placing one of his fingers beneath her chin lightly, and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes, as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Rose sat back a little, placing a hand to her lips, that kiss felt so familiar....almost like when...."Max?" Rose asked, tilting her head to the side lightly, as he nodded his head. Max held a hand up so Rose could see, as his fingertips crackled with electricity, before he cut off the flow of power, to brush some of her hair behind her ear lightly.

"I should've told you from the beginning Rose...but I was, like you, afraid of what you'd think...I have 'em too Rose, I have powers like you, I am Electro." Max said, as Rose felt a wave of relief wash over her, Max didn't think she was a freak, in fact, he was just like she was, and she was very glad to learn about it too.

"Max..." Rose said, throwing her arms around him, to hug him lightly, and Max wrapped his arms lightly back around her.

"It's alright Rose..."

"But how did I get them? I don't understand..." Rose said, lifting her head lightly to look at Max, who pulled out a two day old newspaper from the table beside him.

"Read it Rose...this article explains everything...that lake you crashed into a few days back...they did a follow up article on it once the insurance people did a bit more investigating into your accident around the lake. There was toxic waste dumped in the bottom of it Rose, it seems the government has been dumping it there for years now, they figured no one would ever find out since...well that is a very rural area. Some environmentalists are in an uproar about it now. I'm afraid you got exposed to some radiation that was living in the water, breathed it in, you've had those powers since the moment they brought you out of the lake, it just took what happened to you on your way over here to trigger the powers." Max replied lightly, as Rose skimmed over the article.

"So...because the government was too cheap and lazy to pay to have that waste disposed of properly...I have to suffer?!" Rose said, crumpling the paper up into a ball, tossing it aside, she could feel her blood boiling, how dare they do this to her...what right did they have?!

Max could see the anger in Rose's eyes, it was the same anger he held in his own eyes, everytime Electro took over, and a smirk curled at his lips, as he kissed her lips softly once more. "I'll help you Rose...I'll help you learn everything you need to know and more...I'll help you learn to control your powers as I've learned to do over the years and...if you'll have it, I want you to move in with me...I know how hard it is to find an apartment and...I have a spare bedroom here in my apartment. I want to help you Rose," Max said, which to most people, would be a phrase that sounded foreign coming from someone like Electro.

Rose stared at Max for a moment with moist, blue eyes; thinking over his offer, before she nodded her head one firm, single time. "I want your help Max...and I will take you up on that room. When do we get started with my training?"

"Right now..." Max smirked, as he stood up, offering his hand to Rose, who took it lightly, smirking at Max in return...her life was changing, and with Max's help, Rose was starting to accept that idea.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After she accepted his offer, Max took Rose to the same place he'd always used in the past to recharge and practice his own powers, many years ago. Luckily for them, it was still there, albiet it was a little dusty, it was the 5th street power station, which had long since been abandoned, leaving it free and clear for Rose and Max. A family of rats also apparently decided to make this power station their home, and one scampered across the foot of Rose's shoe as they stepped in. She gasped lightly before throwing herself against Max's arm, clinging onto it tightly, and Max objected in no way. In fact he smirked quite a bit as he slipped his arm around her waist slowly, "It's alright Rose...watch this, I'll get rid of 'em for ya." he continued to smirk, as he held his free hand out towards the scampering rat, unleashed a blast of electrical energy.

Several squeaks and flashes of light later, Max smirked as he returned his hand to his side, leaving a smoking, dead rat on the floor of the power station. "Max..." Rose smirked, and she wasn't sure why that feeling washed over her right then, but memories of her erotic dream about Max earlier flashed back into her mind, and seeing him use his powers like that, made her want to make that dream quite a reality. Although right now was a time for fine tuning her powers, but when they got back to his apartment, Max Dillon was fair game. Funny how Max was thinking the same thing of Rose about that time.

"Alright Rose..." Max said, leading her into an open space in the station, standing in front of her, as he placed his fingers on her eyelids, shutting them lightly for her, before removing his hand. "I want you to clear your mind of all else, except for the feelings of hatred and anger welling up inside your stomach...remember what those bastards did to you...and how scared you felt about yourself when you first learned of your powers." Max spoke in a light, vindictive tone, as he circled around Rose slowly as he spoke, while Rose kept her eyes shut, doing as Max said. She was drawing apon those feelings in herself, and it didn't take her long to feel hatred burning in the pit of her stomach, nothing that had happened was her fault...it was the government, it was 'the suits' fault! "It's you against the world Rose...and since you have to suffer, so should the world." Max smirked, as he came to a hault directly in front of Rose, watching as the expression on her face twisted from one of normalcy, to one of anger and revenge. "That's right...it's all their fault...you can no longer live among normal society the way you used to before your accident, because of a bureaucratic mistake you have to change the way you live your entire life! You will have to endure the reprocussions of that accident for the rest of your life! You, Rose Brennan, will be ridiculed by others as being abnormal because of the powers you have!" Max said, raising his voice slowly more with each sentence he spoke, "And what are you going to do about it?!" He yelled, as Rose's eyes flew open burning with anger from the fire Max fueled with his speech, as she clinched her hands into fists by her sides.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Rose screamed, throwing her hands forward, as she blasted a hole clear through the wall of the station, sending half of an old generator flying through it. The only sound that followed afterwards, was Rose's heavy breathing and the explosive sound of the generator flying through the thick walls of the station.

Max laughed evilly to himself, folding his hands behind his back as he watched Rose, smirking as he walked over to her, placing his hand beneath her chin, lifting her head so she was gazing back at him. "Very good...you've just taken step one Rose...you've learned how to control your powers, how to use them at your own free will and how to stop them when you want." he grinned, brushing his hand against her cheek lightly.

"Max...that felt...incredible," Rose smirked, staring down at her hands, before looking back up at Max.

"Doesn't it? You're no longer human Rose, you've risen to the same rank as myself, now that you have those powers of yours...for I am Electro, and with the powers I hold in my possesion, I am a living god, and it's up to me to make sure every fcker in this city learns that lesson," Max smirked, as he released his hold on Rose's chin slowly.

"Heheh Max..." Rose smirked, fiddling with the collar of his shirt lightly, as he smirked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"This might be a silly question but...that costume of yours...did you make it yourself or did you buy it? I want a costume Max, I want to make one of my own," Rose grinned.

"Heheh there's no such thing as a silly question Rose, and I made that costume of mine with my own two hands. It's a Max Dillon original design," Max smirked. "That and the fact that if I hired someone else to make it, I'd have to kill them once the costume was done, because then they'd know who I was...although at this point half the city does already anyway." he shrugged lightly.

"That's perfect, Max on our way home...can we make a stop off at the fabric store? I have a little project in mind for myself tonight," Rose grinned, taking one of his hands lightly, as Max pulled Rose against himself lightly.

"Of course we can," Max smirked, wrapping his other arm around Rose lightly, "And hold on tightly, we're taking the express route," he smirked once more, before blasting a hole through the roof with his electrical energy, as the two of them rose into the air slowly, and Max flew away towards a fabric shop.

After her first powers practice session, Rose had holed herself up in her room for the past several nights, working endlessly for hours at a time, on her new costume, all the while thinking up an alter identity for herself as well, and eventually she'd decided on a name. Now that her costume was done, all she had to do was unveil it to Max, but she wanted to surprise him in someway.

The perfect surprise opportunity presented itself several nights later, Max knocked on Rose's bedroom door (that she'd only just recently moved in to), and annouced that he was going out to 'raise hell' and that he'd be back later that night. Rose replied through her door with a "Enjoy!" and smirked, as she heard Max's balcony door shut back, meaning Max had flown away to go have his fun.

"Heheh and now my dear Electro, it's time you met a new friend," Rose smirked, slipping quickly into her costume, which, for someone like Rose, was perfect. Her costume was comprised of a strapless pink and black top, and a very mini pink skirt, with cut out sides, along with a green mask, and a black rose choker around her neck, for added touch she had a band of thorns around both her upper arms and thighs, she was suited up and ready to go. Pink might not be much of a supervillian color, but it was Rose's favorite, and she was going to make sure people around town took her and her costume of choice with a deadly serious-ness.

It didn't take Rose long to find Electro, with her super speed powers she could dash along the rooftops of buildings without much trouble, and the bright flashes of light coming from over in the distance most definately belonged to only one man. She followed the light and the screaming of people on the streets below, and crept up as quietly as she could behind the rooftop perched Electro, cackling and calling to the people down below, running for their lives.

"Heheh," Rose smirked to herself, flipping some hair behind her shoulder, before she walked up to Electro, clearing her throat lightly to get his attention. Max quirked an eyebrow, wondering what moron decided to come and try to stop him, almost expecting Spider-Man when he turned around, however he was met with a voluptous redhead in a scantily clad costume, and being a living male wearing spandex, he immediately had a problem on his hands. "gulp" Max quickly whipped off his mask, placing it over the problem area down below, before he fully turned to face Rose, sweating bullets as he tried not to eye her too obviously.

"Hello Max, I thought I'd...show you the results of all that work I've been doing, you like?" Rose smirked, twirling around slowly to be sure she showed Max every inch of her new costume.

"R-Rose?" Max choked out, as he stared at Rose, before his lips curled up into a very happy looking smirk. "I like...heheh mmm very much," he smirked, keeping his mask where it was, as that problem of his persisted.

Rose smiled, as she stopped twirling and walked over to Electro, "I do as well," she smirked, And I especially like the reaction. she mused to herself, even though Max had his mask covering the area between his thighs, Rose knew what he was hiding, and was quite thrilled to have gotten that reaction from Max/Electro. "And tonight, you can call me Black Rose." she smirked. "Need some help with what you're doing there?" she smirked, walking to stand beside Max, who was running every gross thought he could think of through his head, to get rid of his "problem", especially since Rose was no right beside him.

"From you? I'd love some..." Max smirked, as he finally got things under control, and slipped his mask back on, finally turning fully to face Rose in her costume.

"Time to put my first lesson to good use." Rose smirked, holding her hands out in front of her, as she sent a massive blast towards the building adjacent from she and Electro, causing a large shower of glass and debris to rain down on the already screaming, running victims below. Several were killed instantly, and some were just badly injured.

"Nice first shot...I think you're going to fit into this gig very quickly," Electro grinned, making his right hand into a gun shape, before firing off a few large electrical blasts to finish off any remaining surviors down below. "And you know this is a great way to work out some anger." he snickered. "I call this my anger management class, the city of New York calls it destroying public property, just a matter of opinion." he grinned.

"Heheh I'd say so..." Rose smirked, watching as Max finished off the victims he'd come to finish, one looked to be a important public official and his entourage, and that's when Rose wondered, why was he out here destorying all these people? "Ma-uh-Electro?"

"Yea?" Electro asked, blowing a bit of smoke coming from off the finger he'd fired the blast with, as he smirked lightly.

"This might be none of my business but...what were you doing out here? I mean, I didn't mess you up by interrupting you or anything did I?" Rose asked.

"Oh...No, no Rose you didn't interrupt me, and as for what I'm donig out here...I'm sort of part of a group called..." Max began, before he was interrupted by a voice coming thorough a walkie-talkie like device worn on his side. "_Electro! Come in Electro, did you do what I asked of you?" _a smooth, male voice wafted over the airwaves.

"Yea, yea. Don't get your tentacles in a wad Doc, I got him and the rest of his little crew, and I'm about to split, rule number one right now is not to get caught by any cops, heroes, or morons trying to be helpful. So do I have to report back to you with my status or can I blow this popsicle stand?" Max asked.

_"Well I do see you blundered the job while you were out, you were supposed to zap the burough president and leave but you had to hang around." _Max scowled on his end, _"You may...leave if you'd like, I can monitor the aftermath of our little escapades on the news from where I am now, but I expect you and the rest of the Six back at headquarters by no later than tommorow evening at six p.m. sharp!" _The voice replied back.

"Right...see ya then," Max said, shooting a rather colorful gesture towards the walkie talkie with his middle finger, after he ended his conversation. "Fcker...ya know he thinks he's so great and wonderful but all he's done so far is sit in our 'headquarters' and bark out orders to me and the rest of the fellas." Electro muttered, before Rose's clearing her throat behind him, reminded Electro he wasn't alone. "Oh...sorry Rose...I was going to tell you, I'm part of the Sinister Six, you might've heard of them?" he asked, as Rose nodded her head lightly.

"I've heard a little something here and there, not much though, but I do know enough to realize that must've been the ring leader, Doctor Octopus on the other end of the line there?" Rose asked.

Max nodded, as he clipped the walkie talkie to the side of his costume once more. "It was him, I've worked with him and the rest of the Sinister Six more times than I can re-count, although lately the whole bunch of 'em have been pushing me the wrong way." he muttered, as the air around Max popped and crackled lightly.

Rose glanced around as she heard the pops, before she walked over to Max, placing her hand on his forearm lightly. "Let's go home Max. Come on, it's kind of cold out here anyway, and a warm blanket and bowl of hot soup sounds better than spandex and snow flurries." she smiled.

The air around Max continued to crack and pop as Rose touched him, though now it was for a different reason. "Y-yes let's...go home." he smiled, "Want a lift?" he asked, holding a hand out towards her.

"Love one." Rose smiled, taking his hand and holding on tightly as Electro lifted off, flying he and Rose back home, just as thousands of squad cars and paramedics pulled up down on the streets below to clean up the aftermath of the chaos.


End file.
